The present invention generally relates to devices for loading a missile onto a missile launcher, and more particularly, to a load detent mechanism and modified launch rail that are used to load a missile onto a missile launcher.
Heretofore, missiles, such as the Chaparral missile manufactured by the assignee of the present invention, are stored in a compartment of a vehicle, for example, and must be removed and loaded onto a launch rail disposed on the vehicle. In the past, it normally takes four people to physically load the missile onto the launch rail. The manner in which this was done in the past is as follows.
The turret of the vehicle is turned so that it is oriented longitudinal to the vehicle. The missile is removed from its storage compartment and four men then carry the missile to the front of the vehicle and lift the missile until slots on the missile engage a track on the launch rail. The missile is then slid the entire length of the launch rail until a firing mechanism engages a locking mechanism at the far end of the missile. Thereafter, canards and wings are attached to the missile after it is locked to the missile launcher.
This procedure is very dangerous in that the missile weighs about 200 pounds and can be damaged if it is dropped, which generally makes the missile inoperative. Also, it is quite difficult to orient and slide the missile onto the track. In many instances, operators have been hurt in attempting to load the missiles in the manner just described.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a load detent mechanism and modified launch rail that are used to load a missile onto a missile launcher, and that eliminates the problems of the conventional approach outlined above.